


The Raven(-haired)

by KeylimePi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Poetry, Work In Progress, rhymes with 'blue'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeylimePi/pseuds/KeylimePi
Summary: A typical reveal fic, but this time written in the rhyme scheme of the Raven
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stanzas will be posted 1-2/week, which, except for one or two, I'll be writing as I go along.  
> (Note: I'm not an English major or anything, just a person who likes the rhythm of the poem and thought I'd have fun with the challenge and am not aiming for perfection. That said, constructive feedback is welcome :D )

High above the urban skyline leapt one brave, intrepid feline

Humming gaily as he beelined toward their tower rendez-vous.

There Ladybug, clad red and black, sat with his approach to her back

So he launched a swift sneak attack, creeping near then shouting "Boo!"

Her palm connected with a 'smack,' giving him his rightful due.

"Ah! Chaton, it's only you..."


	2. Chapter 2

  
A wide grin spread upon his face; he turned and jumped, and she gave chase.

Bounding and leaping and laughing, they patrolled each avenue

‘Til suddenly, shrill cries rang out. They froze and turned and looked about,

Pin-pointing the source of the shout, of all the hullabaloo:

A massive figure flanked by a cloud of eerie purple hue.

”Well, My Lady, après vous!”


	3. Chapter 3

Yo-yo swung out at the ready. Baton lengthened and held steady.

Locking eyes, they nodded and ran to stop Hawkmoth’s latest coup.

Falling into their battle-dance, the weak akuma stood no chance

Against the champions of France: “Bien joué!” knucks on cue.

A beeping ring, a low bow befitting a corny romance,

“Until we meet again, adieu!”


End file.
